Music to his ears
by jelly-tots
Summary: Wilson expected House to annoy him, but he didn't expect him to hate classical music so much I feel this summary is mis-leading S House/Wilson slash. Enjoy.


**A/N: I did this as a present for my friend Bonomania who has an obsession with House/Wilson =P Also I don't own House. Enjoy.**

"House," Warned Wilson, his tone sharp as House paced around his office, waving his stick dangerously close to a pair of glass ornaments resting on Wilson's desk.

"... Or maybe I could stab him with a scalpel and see if he bleeds green blood?" Pondered House, turning his cane's attention to a collection of books stacked neatly on the floor, "Maybe he'll, slip, right back into normality." And he pushed the books so they slid into a jumbled pile. "You're far too neat to be a man. Bisexual at least," he commented, finally sitting down and smacking his cane onto the desk where Wilson promptly glowered at it.

"Stop destroying my office, House. Just because you can't figure out what's wrong with the guy ..." Wilson sighed into his seat, rubbing a hand across the bridge of his nose.

"... and you can't get a girlfriend ... what game are we playing?" Drooled House, _thunking_ his feet loudly onto the polished wood, the items on the desk rattled and Wilson watched a single pencil role across the page he had been reading. House watched Wilson with amusement. "I dare you not to touch it." Wilson appeared to consider the dare before hurriedly pushing the pencil back into his place. House smirked.

"Screw you House. Instead of pissing me off, why don't you go see if that man bleeds green blood or not." Wilson half hoped House would get up and leave but to his annoyance, the man, instead, insisted on bouncing his feet around, further disturbing the well placed items of his desk.

"Oh but annoying you is so much more interesting." Commented House, playing with the arms of his chair. "What's been on with Wilson? No Gay cruises?"

"House I'm not gay." Growled Wilson, half wishing he could throw something at the man, yet unwilling to face the risk that House would undoubtedly throw something back.

"Sure you aren't, that's why you're a neat freak with no girlfriend and you live with me." Countered House, looking at Wilson with his trademark smirk and raised eyebrow.

"You just implied you were gay." Muttered Wilson in his feeble attempt at retaliation.

"Oh no, I'm straight, you're just girly enough to not have it make a difference." House shifted back to his feet, leaving his cane on the desk and hobbling to the window that stood behind Wilson's desk. He turned his upper body to look at his superior before turning back to the window. "What's the point of blinds, they're only useful to spy on people outside." He opened a small gap in the blinds and peered through.

"House." Wilson had lost the will to argue and instead now sat facing House in his swively chair and eyeing House's structure. "You're hunching more."

"I've got my back to you and all you can say is 'you're hunching more'? Not something like 'You have a good behind' or even grabbing something to beat me to death with? I'm disappointed in you."

"You've stopped taking Vicodin; you're running on your own stupidity." Wilson made a blatant show of ignoring House's dig at his sexuality and ploughed on with his previous observation. "You're ignoring every bit of advice I give you about not throwing yourself into running. For crying out loud House, I do make sense when I talk."

"Obviously or you'd be out of a job. Unfortunately I'm one of those immune to it and all I tend to hear is a strange composition of classical music, maybe Mozart." House smirked at Wilson's outrage and didn't even budge when said man got angrily to his feet and strode towards the window to stand next to him. Wilson's eyes shone angrily.

"You can't expect to be 100% already, now that you're off Vicodin you're going to have withdrawal systems and pushing yourself this hard is just going to unravel every last bit of work I've done to make it easier for you. Hell I even lied for you. I could have lost my job." House watched Wilson rant, allowing his gaze to exam the angry lines crossing the younger man's face.

"Ah," Wilson looked at House as he made a noise of appreciation, "... there it is again, maybe it's Beethoven. You know I'm just not sure. Say something again." Wilson growled angrily and moved to get in House's face who just looked back at him cooly.

"I swear to God House, I will -" Soft lips were suddenly pushed against his, effectively silencing Wilson in his place. It was surprisingly gentle for a man of House's vigour. Then came the realisation that House was in fact kissing him. He made to move away when a hand crept up his back and held him in place. The kiss grew bolder and Wilson simply remained still as House moved his lips over his. It wasn't until House's tongue began forcing its way into his mouth did he make a small noise between a moan and a growl. Just as suddenly House's presence on his lips vanished making Wilson confused at his disappointment to the loss. House smirked at the stunned and silent doctor before limping to the desk, retrieving his stick and heading for the door.

"Ah, real music to my ears. I never was a fan of classical." Winked House in his usual mocking tone, and he left, swinging the door wide so it hit the shelves behind it. Wilson was left leaning against the blinded window, hands clutching the windowsill until they turned white.

"Hou-HOUSE!" Bellowed Wilson and House grinned as the yell followed him down the hospital corridor.

**This was my first time writing slash, no matter how minute … So be nice =P Thanks for reading. R&R.**


End file.
